oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans of Casoria
The Clans of Casoria is a historical period ranging from roughly 1024 BC until the founding of the Casorian Empire in 302 BC following the Continental War. During the period the continent of Casoria was governed mostly by High Kings, Regional Lords and Chieftains. Although a brutal period, it was one of honour and innovation. Major Clans '''Lockvala Clan - '''The Chiefdom of Lockvala encompassed the north-east of Casoria, a fierce matriarchy, the leaders of the clan had claims on the entire north, but due to their strict gender code, could not inherit. The first male born in three hundred years, Ajeun Rosaliah heralded the turning point for the clan. When he became Chief of the Clan he made himself High King of the North and began a crusade against all the claims he held. Within a hundred years his descendents would rule over the Casorian Empire. '''High Kingdom of Osy - '''Controlling the entire north-west of the continent, the High Kingdom of Osy was a prosperous sovereignty and renowned to host the fiercest warriors. Allies with the Lockvalar Clan, they along with the Upperians kept peace in the North. When the young Lockvala Chief claimed the North as his own, he took the High Queen-Regnant Osylpha as his consort but she perished en route to him. In honour of his betrothed the Kingdom was not dissolved and was part of the imperial style until the creation of the principality of Osylpha, further honouring her. '''Upperian Clan - '''Holding a major portion of northern Casorian, the Upperians had been slowly losing territory to neighbouring clans for decades, when the Lockvala began their march, the Upperians married off a daughter into the new 'imperial family'. Thus keeping their land in tact and the Kingdom of Upperia remains part of the imperial style. The Archduchy of Upperia is ruled over by the traditional descendents of this clan. '''Middlite Confederation - '''While the North was divided and the south was in chaos, the middle of Casoria was in fact quite united, formed by the seven leadings tribes of the middle, the confederation had a binding military alliance to aid any who threatened their almost perfect peace. When the continent war broke out the Confederation presented resistance and then acceptance at the idea of an Empire encompassing the world as they knew it. Minor Clans '''Seafairer Clan - '''Ruling over the two major peninsulas to the East, the Seafairer Clan was the first to take to the sea, and when the Continental War broke out, they were chose as the location for some of the major ports. Their most legendary sailor Ulscil Stern, was also Sea-Chief and negotiated annexation with the new Empire, in return he was given almost total autonomy over the peninsulas which has created a unqiue political environment to this day in the Condominium by his name, the Ulscean Peninsulas. '''Tundarian Clan - '''Settling in the frosty coast of the South of the Continent the Tundarians were a reclusive people, however they were fiesty and agile. Unlike most, they did not hunt their food, or gather. Instead they raided neighbouring settlements and waged almost relentless guerilla warfare. When war came to them most blended into other clans to avoid retribution, the punishment for those of this clan was brutal. '''Southern Clans - '''While not a singular clan, the hundreds of Southern Clans made the south chaotic. There was almost no central governing body and total bedlum. Most peasants didn't know who their lord was, as they could change literally weekly. When the Empire came to their doorstep, instead of uniting this chaotic changing of territory continued. This made administrating the territory a nightmare for the Imperial overlords. Continental War When Ajeun Rosaliah became Chief of the Lockvala Clan he thirsted for conquest, and not just of what he had in his blood. His mother Magratha the Crone had failed to bare children for fifty years and was thought to be barren. When Ajeun, the first boy in three hundred years had come and inherited the tribe at the age of twenty-five he was fit for war. He launched war after war, declaring himself 'Chief of Chiefs', or 'Grand Chieftain'. While his son would later credit the conqueror as Emperor, he never used the title in his lifetime. In fact, the notion of an Empire was only solidified during the end of the reign of the Grand Chieftain's heir. However history would later be augmented to show his father in full Imperial prowess. The Continental war is hailed as one of little bloodshed beyond the South. While the Middle of the continent raised arms and prepared to fight, the Commonwealth managed to negotiate a sensible annexation without the need for utter bloodshed. The issue came however when the South not only raised arms but openly invaded the fledging central state. After several decades of bloody warfare, the Empire was declared whole, encompassing the entire continent. Category:Taster